Summertime
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: The sequel to Note Passing Can Be Fun. Take place the summer after. Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, Lily, Marci, Celeste, and Gen are taking a tour of the world.
1. Hawaii Gen

Title: Summertime

Summary: The sequel to Note Passing Can Be Fun. Take place the summer after. Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, Lily, Marci, Celeste, and Gen are taking a tour of the world.

A/N Well, I don't have much to say, except, each chapter will be a different place and narrated by a different person.

Chapter 1

Hawaii Gen

Ugh! I can't believe I let them talk me into this world tour thing. Oh, the shame of flattery. Anyway, we had met the day before at my house, ready to go. As I say this, we are in beautiful Hawaii, James's idea. And Sirius had nearly driven me crazy on the way here.

So, we had just arrived when James decided we should hit the beach. Nice idea, James. As the boys ran off to frolic, we girls were left to sunbathe.

"Nice idea." Lily sighed, spreading out her blanket.

"How do I look?" Celeste called, stepping out of a changing tent, wearing her new hot pink bikini. Pink. Ew.

"Nice!" Marci called back. Everyone had changed but me, and people were beginning to stare.

"Fine, I'll change." I grumbled, stepping into the tent. "Erm, how far away are those morons?" I called.

"Far, far away!"

"They'd better be," I muttered.

"Oh, Gen, just come on out!" Lily called.

"I don't wanna!"

"DO IT!"

"FINE!" I muttered, stepping out, wearing an ice blue bikini Lily had picked out for me. She said it matched my eyes. I think I looked creepy, to say the least.

"Oh, Gen, you look so pretty!"

"I do not! Shut up, I hate you all." I didn't mean that, honest. I think they knew, though.

Suddenly, the morons, er, I mean the Marauders, came running up to us, laughing. Sirius was being chased by a whole swarm of crabs. "GEN! SAVE ME!"

I laughed. "Not on your life, sweetie." Wait, what? Did I just say that? I do NOT love Sirius Black. Or am I convincing myself? I was so confused, and it was obviously, well, obvious. At least to Remus. He took my hand and asked me if I would walk with him. I nodded.

"Are you OK?" he asked after we had walked a little while. I nodded. "You sure?"

"No, I'm not sure."

He went to place his hand in mine, but for the first time since our fourth year, I wanted to pull away from him.

"Gen?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, honest!" I told him. He looked like he didn't buy it, but he didn't say anything. Good. I frowned. "Damn you." I whispered.

"What?"

"Er..."

"Spill it."

"I'm so confused!" I cried, shocking even myself.

"How so?"

"Your stupid friend!" I exclaimed, kicking at a pile of sand.

"Sirius?"

"Yes, that one."

"Do you love him?"

"WHAT?!"

"James told me about the ball."

"I--I-- I don't know!" I wailed. He held me.

"It's alright. Come on, everyone'll think we've left them."

....At the Hotel...

We were having a pillow fight, while the boys were listening through the wall. "OUCH! THAT SMARTS!"

"That was Gen." Sirius laughed.

A loud crash! "Eep, sorry!"

"Celeste."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Gen, again."

"Sirius, haven't you got anything better to do?" Remus asked.

"No, DAMMIT!" Remus groaned, and shook his head. "Well, where are we going tomorrow?" Sirius asked, for the girls had silenced and he had nothing to do.

"Go ask Gen."

So, Sirius went to ask me. He knocked. We didn't answer, so he knocked again. This time, he opened the door and found, to his shock, all of us in our pjs.

"A BOY!" Marci screaming, throwing her pillow and hitting him in the face.

Sirius ran for it. But, we heard him say as he got back to their room: "I can die a happy man, now."

....A/n....

So, where are they going next? It's up to you guys. And who will narrate? Again, up to you. Unless you say Paris, then Sirius narrates that one.


	2. Paris Sirius

Summtertime

Chapter 2

A/n I got sooo many requests... No, wait, I didn't. One for Lily and Japan, one for Paris, and Sirius, and one for Jame's in New York. Well, welly, well, well, well...I don't knw which to do! Well, I may as well do Sirius in Paris. Man, this is going to be funny! WARNING: FASHION SHOW AHEAD!

...Paris Sirius...

Well, the girls had decided we were going to go to Paris. Why in the blue hell would I wanna go to Paris? Oh, yes, MUGGLE MODELS! WHOOO! Ahem, not that they look better than Gen or anything.

The ladies went off to buy clothes; why do women love to shop? As for us manly men, well, we went off in search of models.

We had no luck. I guess they were hiding from me...I mean Peter. Yeah, that's it.

So, we met back up with the girls, all of which, besides Gen, were carrying armloads of shopping bags and, as soon as they saw us, dropped them into our arms like WE were their carriers. Women.

Well, I wasn't about to carry Celeste's bags, so I dumped them on the street. Erm, never do that. She glomped me, and I'm still seeing stars.

"You guys wanted to see models, right?" Lily asked us.

"Hell yeah." Gen glared at me. "Oops, sorry. I mean, Hell Yes."

"Well, there's a fashion show tonight, you wanna go?"

"Hu-DUH!"

So we went. That's it, end of chapter.

"SIRIUS!"

"WHAT!"

"TELL THEM WHAT HAPPENED OR I WILL!"

"Yes'm."

We went and, um, I found my way to the back, with the dressing rooms and such. Erm, some makeup person grabbed me and stuck me in a dress with ugly makeup and a huge headpiece and shoved me out onto the catwalk. I later found out that was Gen.

But, anyway, I struted my stuff, dammit! I've got it, so why shouldn't I? And that's it.

"NO, IT ISN'T!"

Erm, well, Gen wants you guys to laugh at me, so, I tripped, OK? It was James fault; he hit me with a Tripping Jinx. I fell, and lost my dress, my headpiece, and most of my clothes.

Except his unders.

Thank you for pointing that out, Gen.

You're welcome.

Like Gen said, everything went flying, erm, exept my unders. Good thing, too.

And so, there I was, butt-naked infront of beautiful models, my friends, and thousands of cameras. Oh, the cameras. And James just HAD to grab a couple, hand one to Gen, and they BOTH just HAD to start clicking away. Damn them. DAMN THEM ALL!

..A/n...

So, what next? I was thinking Japan, meybey?


	3. Japan Lily

Summertime

Chapter 3

A/n Hee-hee, anyone noticed what I've done with the chapters? No?

Japan Lily

We got to Japan, and there was a total frenzy. Gen wanted to go to this place, Marci wanted to go there, Sirius was flirting, it was a train wreck, to be honest. In the end, we finally split up. Gen and Remus went off on search of her favorite video games, Marci, Celeste, and I went to go buy Hello Kitty things, Marci loves them, and James, Sirius, and Peter went off to be boys. Morons.

Like I said, we girls went to get Hello Kitty things. And we actually ran into a couple of Japanese witches, so cool! They still had a year left in their scool, and did not like it when we told them we had graduated already, since they were our age.

We left that shop and were about to purchase some fans from a street vendor when James cut the corner, laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?" Celeste asked.

"Sirius is the stupidest person I've ever met."

"Why is he stupid?"

"Well, you see, he was flirting with these girls, and he said the wrong thing, or something, so they slapped him. He went off to find Gen and Moony, but they were in this spooky tourism type house, and something jumped out at him. He nearly wet himself."

We girls looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Sirius said. He had snuck up behind us, along with Peter, Remus, and Gen.

"Yes, it is." Gen smiled.

"What's not funny, Black?" Someone hissed from nearby. It turned out to be Snape, small world, huh?

"What are you doing here?" Sirius barked.

"Well, I'm on vacation."

"With whom? Your mother?" Gen asked. She's all talk, really. Luckilly, Snape didn't know that.

"No, a girl."

"Yeah, the only girl who'd love you IS your mother." Sirius and James laughed while Snape blushed.

"Shut it." he hissed.

Gen smirked. "Well, what do you plan on doing? There are Muggles everywhere." Good on ya, gen.

Snape just frowned, but he knew she had a point. "One of these days, " he muttered, "You will get yours, Miss Gwendolyn."

"Oooh, I'm so scared! What are you going to do, chip my nailpolish?"

Snape just shot one last glare in her direction and stalked off.

"OK, how can YOU make him go away, and we can't?" James asked.

"I'm good like that." Gen laughed. "Now, let's head back to the hotel. My feet are killing me."

Later that night, we were gossiping and chattering and doing girl things. The boys were actually being quiet, so, naturally, we suspected something. We snuck out of our room, not making a sound, then snuck to their door, make sure no one was looking, magically unlocked it, and headed inside.

"Wow, they're asleep." Marci whispered.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" James shouted, diving off his bed and landing ontop of us. See, the lights were off, but James had good aim.

"Ow, my spine!" Celeste yelped.

Laughing, someone cut the lights on. "Good on ya, James. Nice five-some."

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!" Marci squealed.

"I'm deaf!" Gen cried.

We finally managed to get out of our little pile, Gen still holding her ears.

"Gen, are you OK?"

"What?! I can't hear you, on account of you deafened me! I see your lips moving, BUT I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!"

"Gen, stop being a drama queen."

"OK." she said, laughing.

.....A/n...

Well, I was thinking Remus next, but I'm not sure where. Maybe Venice, or Las Vegas.


	4. Venice Remus

Summertime

Chapter 4

A/N Wowzers, lol. I've been doing the chapters girl, boy, girl, etc. Should I keep it this way?

Ah, the vote results:

Venice: 4

Vegas: 1

Somehwere historical: 1

I'll do history next chapter with Remus, but for now, off to Venice.

Venice Remus

It was my turn to pick where we went and, well, I picked Venice. It's a very beautiful place.

"WHY! did you pick Venice, Moony?" Sirius whined. "WHY! not somewhere exciting?!"

"Because I felt like it, now shut up!" He blinked, puzzled, then shut up.

"You're mean, Moony." James pouted. I stuck my tongue out at him. Childish, yes, but so what?

We were walking along these really crowded streets, and then, from nowhere, Sirius gasped.

"Well, spank my ass and call me Charlie!" he exclaimed.

"What is it now?" Gen asked, rubbing her temples and groaning.

"The street's made of water!"

"No duh."

I looked over at Gen, and asked, "Want to go on a gondola ride?"

"Hmm, I don't know...." she began.

"I DO!" James shouted.

"I want to ride with Sirius!"

"I want to ride with James!"

"Let's draw lots, guys. This'll be interesting." Lily suggested.

Needless to say, we did. I ended up with Lily, James ended up with Celeste, Peter with Marci, and Sirius with Gen.

"Nice." she muttered.

"Yes, it is!" Sirius said, tossing his arm over her shoulder. She flinched.

We got into serperate gondolas, and were actually having fun. Except Gen. Sirius kept trying to get cozy with her, and she kept scooting away from him, and was finally almost out of the boat when I heard her say, "Sirius, one of us is going in that water. DO YOU want it to be you?"

I didn't hear his answer, but the next thing I heard was a loud splash. I looked back, and, indeed, she had thrown him out of the boat. James was laughing hysterically as Sirius swam up to me.

"You've got to control Miss Gen, mate."

"Leave her alone, Sirius.

"She's evil."

I groaned, and dunked his head underwater. "And you are a womanizer."

"What's that? Is it like the Terminator?" he asked, spitting out water.

"No, nothing of the sort."

"Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"Help, please?"

I sighed, but together Lily and I pulled him out of the water and into our gondola.

"You going to leave Gen alone?" Lily asked him.

"NEVER!"

Lily and I looked at each other, groaned, and shoved him back in the water.


	5. Athens Celeste

Summertime

Chapter 5

A/n Much thanks to the7bells.

Athens Celeste

We finally made it out of Venice, with much attempts to drown Sirius, then plots to leave him behind. He needs to grow up. Sigh.

I picked Athens since I love mythology and I've always wanted to go there. I wanted to explore sooo bad, but no one would go with me. I finally managed to drag Gen along.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"The Parthenon."

"Why?!" she whined.

"Because I don't want to go by myself! Something might get me!"

"I'LL get you if you don't let go of my arm."

"Sorry."

"Why did you grab ME?! Why not Sirius?"

"Because he's so immature!"

She looked at me and we both suddenly came down with a bad case of giggles.

"Re-remember, in our second year?"

"Oh, yeah! 'Teacher, tacos make my bottom burble!'"

God, I thought we were going to die laughing. We sank down on some of the remains of ancient Greece, laughing, and trying not to fall off.

"We, we should've brought someone else with us." Gen said, tears of laughter running down her face.

"I know. We are so going to get lost when it gets dark."

"I know!"

We sat and watched people and stuff. I've never really bonded much with Gen, she's always seemed like a evil little wench, but she's alright, once you get to know her.

"Gen?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm thirsty, and it's getting cold."

"Yeah, it is. Reckon we should find everyone else?"

"Yeah, I reckon we should."

"Well, where have you two been?" Lily asked, when we finally found everyone again.

"Exploring, being stupid, you guys?"

"Well, Peter's in jail." she sighed.

Gen looked like she was about to start laughing again.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, we went to some museum, and, well, he pissed me off, so I shoved him in some giant vase." James shrugged.

That was it, Gen and I were in hysterics, again.

"Why did you shove him in a vase?" Sirius asked. "Why not just beat the holy crap out of him?"

"The vase was nearby....." James muttered.

Remus was standing a little away, shaking him head. "One of these days, you guys are going to get in serious trouble."

"Well, I've got the serious part down pat." Sirius laughed.

Gen groaned. I laughed. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." he nodded.

"Maybe we should bail Peter out?" Marci asked.

"No, let's leave him there, for tonight, at least." Sirius laughed.

"That's so mean!"

"You're one to talk, Gwen."


	6. New York James

Summertime

Chapter 6

A/n ARGH! Anger. I was going to do a special with Peter in Greek jails, but I got stuck. Cry. lol, so, James is diong New York for us.

New York James

Girls are so evil. They made us bail Peter out of jail. Well, except Gen. She had planned to leave him there. She has a few nice ideas, every now and then.

Anywho, I wanted to go to New York, I've never been. We got there, and, oh, man! It was so fricken awesome! The lights, the shops, the muggles, the women.

I wanted to wander SOOO badly. Sirius decided to go with me. Gen was going to, but then she changed her mind and stayed at the hotel. Sirius was not happy with that.

"Do you think she didn't want to come because of me?" He asked worriedly as we rounded the corner of a wide street.

"Dunno."

"WHY DOES SHE HATE ME?!" Sirius groaned.

"I don't think she does, mate. I think you've made her pretty angry, though."

Sirius scoffed. "How?"

"Ah, you say rude things, you've attempted to look down her shirt..." I trailed off.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"SO?!" I gasped. "Dude, seriously, you don't do that. It's horribly wrong."

By now, we had been through Little Italy, and we were heading to take the ferry to Staten Island. The thing was, it seemed like we were lost.

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"Haven't we been by here before?"

"Honestly, mate, I've got no clue. It all looks the same to me."

I groaned. Of course I HAD to bring him along. Sirius was the master at getting lost.

"Hang on, we can find our way around. Just give me time."

But when we passed the same dirty, sleeping hobo for the fifth time, I had had enough.

"Sirius, we're lost! Give it up! God, I wish I knew where the girls or Moony or Wormtail, even, were." I said, sinking down on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, mate, we're done for." Sirius sighed, sitting next to me.

We sat down for a little while, but soon, our bums grew tired.

"Want to walk somemore?"

"Sure."

So, we walked. And we finally found that bloody ferry. By then, though, we had forgotten all about it.

"Hey, wasn't that what we wanted to do in the first place?"

"YEAH!"

So, giggling like the girls, we raced onto the ferry. A little while later, we were huffing and puffing up the long flights of stairs leading to the top of the Statue of Liberty's head.

"Can't... go... on..." Sirius groaned, crawling up what seemed like the millonth staircase. "Must... talk... like... this..."

I just muttered something and fell on the stairs, whining. "I WANT MY MUMMY!" And I did. I love my mumsy.

"And I'm sure she misses you." Sirius laughed.

"HEY! LOOK!" We had made it! Hurray! We ran to the windows, looking out. Everyone looked so tiny. Sirius even began spitting on people. It was so funny. And so, as the sun set, we Apparated down to the base of the statue.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"Could'n't we have done that to begin with?"

"Yeah, we could've." I laughed.


	7. Australia Marci

Summertime

Chapter 7

A/n WOW! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! NOT!

Australia Marci

We got to Australia, right? Well, the first thing Sirius does, in his never-ending quest to impress Gen, was, well, he tried to ride a kangaroo. He tackled one, and crawled into its pouch. "HEY, GEN! LOOK! I'M ROO!"

"SIRIUS! You're going to kill that poor kangaroo! NOW GET OUT!"

But, the kangaroo fell over dead. Damn it, Sirius. First Peter breaks the law, now you. Gen seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Oooh, Sirius! I can't wait until you go to jail and get out of my hair!" she squealed, and actually hugged him. Sirius was in shock.

"James?" he asked softly.

"What?"

"Did she just do that?"

"Yeah, mate. She did."

We girls wanted to hit the beaches, vain of us, really. And the boys tried to surf. It was so funny. Poor James. He kept tipped his board over and wiping out.

Gen and Remus were off somewhere. Probably being stupid. Sirius and James ran up to us.

"Hey, girls, I---" Sirius began.

"Say we!" James cut in.

"What?"

"We... we..."

"Oh, OK. WEWE!"

"How childish." Lily muttered. I agree. They act like such children. Ever from where we were sitting, we could hear them in the far distance, yelling, "WEWE!"

"Hey, Gen." we called, as she scampered up, looking quite pissed.

"Hi."

"What's up?" Celeste asked.

"Men are the worst." she sighed, flopping down on a towel.

"Why come?"

"They just are." she groaned.

"Fight with Remus?" Lily asked.

"More like a "Who Can Yell the Loudest" contest." She looked so pissed, yet sounded so sad.

"Aw, Gen, I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be." she yawned. Then looked over at James and Sirius. "What the hell are they doing?"

"I don't know. They were attempting to surf a while ago."

She just rolled her eyes. "I'm hungry. Are you guys hungry?"

"YAY, FOOD!"

So, the four of us went to stuff our faces. Yummy.

"So, Gwen, is going to the Opera House tonight a no-no?" Lily asked.

"I reckon so." she sighed..."Let's go round up the boys." I said, as the sun began to set.

We made Gen go with us. She did not have fun. We did. Sirius kept trying to mess people up. He was throwing things at everyone.

"Sirius, quit it!" Celeste hissed as he hit her with some kind of Muggle candy.

"No!" he hissed back.

"Sirius, please stop?" Gen asked.

"For you, Gen? Certainly."

"Thanks!" Celeste whispered, for she had been his main target.

By then time the opera was over, Sirius had fallen asleep and was drooling all over Gen, whom he had decided made a great pillow. She looked disgusted.

"Shall we leave him here?" she asked.

"No, that would be mean." James said, poking Sirius until he woke up.

"You owe me, Mr. Black."

"I do?"

"Yes, for you see, my dress is covered in your slobber."

"Um... I'm sorry?"

Gen just groaned and walked off. Lily, Celeste, and I followed suit. We had fun in Australia though. I want to go back!

...A/n...

Well, does Peter deserve to do the next chapter?


	8. Miami Sirius

Summertime

Chapter 8

A/n Well, well, well. We have a tie, ladies and gents. Therefore, I hold the tiebreaking decision in my hands. Sirius is narrating.

Miami Sirius

Damn, people. I'm surprised I haven't got banned from Miami as well. Of course, no one saw me. Oh, wait, you have no clue what I'm talking about, right? Right. We go to Miami, because it sounded cool, chicks in bikinis... Erm, yeah.

Anyway, Gen and I were off being stupid, as always. We went down this old street, no one was there. But it seemed like we were being followed. And we were.

"Snivvy, what the hell is up with you?" I asked. The little twit had followed us, naturally. Gen already had her wand out.

"I'm getting sooo tired of you." she hissed. She's really cute when she's angry.

"And I tire of you." Snape hissed. "I was hoping you'd be by yourself." He had his wand out too. She went to curse him, but he hit her with a pale purple mist first, which, I have no idea what that was. Knocked her out cold, though.

Now I see why Snape wanted for her to be by herself, so he could curse her and go on. But I kicked his ass. Muggle Style. And it made me mad, too. She's Moony's girl, HE should've been here to save her.

"Gen, you alright?"

"Fine, fine." she muttered, holding her ribs.

"Sure."

"Absolutely."

"C'mere, let me help you." I helped her back to the hotel, but that's as far as she wanted to go.

"I don't wanna lay down." she muttered.

"Do it!"

"NO!"

I sighed. "Gen, please?"

She looked confused. "Wow, you're actually being nice to me."

"Yeah, well, I'm just making sure you're OK."

"I'm fine." she laughed, then yawned. "Maybe I will take that nap."

"Good."

...A/n...

Short and sweet. Would've typed more, but I don't feel so good. Meh. Will make next chapter longer, I promise. Which girl narrates?


	9. Egypt Gen

Summertime

Chapter 9

A/n I'm soo sorry about that last chapter, and I'll try to make it up here. Most everyone wanted Gen to narrate, so here's Gen.

Egypt Gen

Ugh, I soo wanted to get the events of Miami out of my head, and so, I figured that someplace far away, like Egypt, would do. Boy, I need a break. Remus still wasn't on speaking terms with me, and, well, you guys know what went down in Miami.

Sirius is such a twit. I hate him so much, and yet... well, let's save that for another rant.

I feel, sigh, so rotten. Not me, huh? Well, let's get back to me.

"Gen, want to come with me?" Sirius asked.

"As if!"

"But you didn't wait to ask where!"

"NO!"

"Please!"

"Will you shut up!"

"Yes!"

"Still no!"

Aaah, much better. More me. Yay. Now, if only I could get Remus to talk to me. It was such a stupid fight, really. And, no, I won't tell you. It's my personal business.

"GWENNIE!" This time, it was James.

"WHAT!"

"Where're we going?"

"Say what?"

"I mean, like, what can we DO here?"

"Leave me alone!" I whined. Yes, I do whine. I love to whine.

Anyway, I was getting these funny looks.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You're just so moody all of a sudden." Sirius muttered.

"I have a right to be moody!"

"I think you're abusing that right. Now, come on, let's go ride some camels." Celeste, Lily, and Marci all grabbed me, and pulled me away from the guys. Yay, sort of.

"I don't want to ride a sand monkey!" I whined.

"What is your problem?" Celeste asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh, it most certainly is not NOTHING!" Lily said.

"Yes, it is."

"OK, what's wrong with Remus, then? Why isn't he talking to you?"

I was silent. She had me there. We shared a camel, Lily, and I. Marci and Celeste rode the other.

"Hey, this is kinda fun! I wanna camel!" Marci grinned.

"Answer me, Gen."

"OK!" I sniffled. "Remus and I had a fight, alright. Are you happy now!"

"No. Why did you fight?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Why not?" Lily asked, looking concerned.

"Because it was stupid."

"Well, can I guess?"

"I suppose so." I sighed.

"Kids?"

"No."

"Sirius?"

"Wrong again, Lils."

"You going to stay with him after this summer is over?"

"Bingo."

"And why were you guys fighting over this?"

"He wants me to stay with him, or let him move in with me, one. I can't do that, you know it, Lils."

"I know. It'll be OK."

"Thanks." I said. I knew she was just saying that, but it did kind of make me feel better. "I lurvers you, Lils."

"I lurvers you, too, Gen. You're my bestest friend."

We giggled. We could act like 2 year olds now and then, but we were always serious.


	10. Italy Remus

Summertime

Chapter 10

A/n You know something? No one told me who they wanted to narrate. So, snafu to you.

Italy Remus

I really didn't care where we went next. I didn't want to pick, but, nooo! Sirius had to make me. So, I picked the first place to pop into my head. Italy. I don't know why I was thinking Italy, but, really, who does? I was still mad at myself, anyway.

"Moony, you OK"

"No, Sirius, I'm not OK."

"Ah, I see. That beautiful, yet insane, wench is on your mind."

I raised an eyebrow. "Since when was she a wench, Sirius"

"Since always." he shrugged.

Ok, that was a first. I had never heard him speak ill of Gen.

"Since always" I asked.

"Yeah. She's so... hell, I don't know"

"She's INSANE" James said.

"No, she's just different." OK, we weren't even speaking, and I'm still defending her. So? There's nothing wrong with that.

"OK, that's it! We're going to get you and Gen back together."

"Or die trying." Sirius added.

So, I guess what happened was Celeste, Lily, Marci, Sirius, James and Peter set up a meetign between myself and Gen. I don't know, I wasn't there!

"What do you want" Gen asked me when we met up.

"I don't know! I have no idea what I'm doing here"

"Nor do I."

"Um... I guess they want us to get back together" I asked.

"I guess so." She looked so pretty, sitting right where the sunlight would hit her at the perfect angle.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I had no right to get so mad at you over something so trivial." I muttered. Man, did my shoes look interesting at that point.

"Yeah, well, I had no right to be so rude with you." she said, laughing nervously.

"Yeah."

"Yeah. So, I'm sorry."

"Me too."

She smiled and gave me a swift hug. "Smack me if I ever do that again."

"What, hug someone"

"No, get rude."

I just laughed. "Gen, I'd be beating you all day." She laughed too.

"We wouldn't want that, would we"

"No, we wouldn't."

...A/n...

Soooo, cute, lame? What? I forgot to ask: Who wants Gen/Reme and who wants Gen/Siri? Just taking a quick count. Of course, it only matters what I want. MWHAHAHAHA cough HAHAHAHA! Snafu!

Oh, yes, and if you message my Yahoo Messenger, look at my avatar. It's Gen.


	11. Thailand Lily

Summertime

Chapter 11

A/n What's with you guys? Last time you all wanted Gen to be with Reme. Did you guys plan a meeting behind my back?

Thailand Lily

Sirius is soo pissed with me. He didn't want to come to Thailand. He's such an ass.

"WHY" he questioned.

"Sirius, shut up or I'll leave you in a rice patty." Gen muttered. She really doesn't like him, does she?

"No, you wouldn't." he smiled at her.

"Don't tempt me."

I had to agree with her there. Sirius had become a major pain.

"Please, Gen" Sirius said, batting his eyelashes at her, in a vain attempt at female immitation.

She just groaned and shoved him into the pond we were walking next to.

"She wants me." he laughed as James pulled him out.

"I doubt that, much." Marci said, also coming to his aid.

"You'll see. She's just playing hard to get is all."

"More like impossible to get." James muttered.

"Why don't you morons go to the beaches or something" Celeste asked.

"We don't want to. We had enough of the beaches, thank you very much." James said.

"Well, hell, James. I thought you couldn't."

"Hey, shut up"

We girls walked far behind the guys, hoping no one would think that we were together.

"This place is sooo pretty." Marci breathed.

"I know" Celeste giggled.

"And the guys just don't appreciate it." Gen sighed.

"What's up" I asked her. She shrugged. Then I remembered the full moon was the next night.

"Aawwww" Celeste crooned. We were passing a school, and the little kids were out playing. "They're soo cute"

So, we stopped to watch them.

"I want one" Marci squealed.

"You'll have to wait nine months." Gen laughed.

"And that's give or take." I added.

We laughed. "Marci, give it up." Gen said, as we headed off to find the boys.

"Never"

Gen smiled. "Why not"

"Because I won't" she said, sticking her tongue out at Gen.

"Fine, be that way." Gen said, shaking her head.

"We've lost the boys." Celeste groaned.

"Personally? I think we're better off without them. Let's leave them"

"OK"

So, we went to the hotel, but only to find that the guys had beat us there.

"You suck" Gen shrieked, as Sirius beaned her with a pillow.

"I do not"

"PILLOW ATTACK"

The guys won, I'm sad to say.


	12. Boston Remus

Summertime

Chapter 12

A/n Thanks to Slytherin-girl TF lover.

Boston Remus

I picked Boston, I don't know why. I think I was half drunk at the time. Anyway, I didn't like it. It was fairly crowded.

I figured we could go to a museum or something, since we haven't done one single sane thing on this trip.

"I hate crowds. Remind me to never come here again." I heard Gen mutter.

"Certainly." I told her.

"But, Moooony! I don't want to get smart"

"Shut up, James."

"BUT"

"I said, shut up" Gen is so grumpy sometimes.

"Why must we get smart" Sirius asked, yawning.

"Because I said so, Sirius."

"Have you listened to these people" Celeste asked in a whisper.

"No, why should I" Lily asked.

"Because they sound so funny" Marci was near tears; she was trying not to laugh.

"They probably think we sound funny." Gen muttered.

"That they do." I told her, grabbing her hand to keep from losing her in the crowd.

"Moony"

"Huh"

"Why must you do that"

"Do what, Sirius" I was not in the mood for him right now. I think we were lost, and angry, and hungry. Which is not a good combination. Plus, I believe Sirius was a tad drunk.

"THAT" he pointed to my hand, which was still linked in Gen's.

"They always do that, Sirius." Lily sighed.

"Yeah, what's the point of you getting pissed anyway" Gen asked.

He said nothing at first, then he hit me. THAT ASS HIT ME! I couldn't take that, so I hit him back, and soon, myself and Mr. Black were fighting on the streets. So much tension is not good. Take my advice now and never go on a looong trip with friends, especially if one likes your girlfriend.

Next thing I know, James and Peter are trying to pull us apart. Lily, Celeste, and Marci looked worried, whereas Gen? Well, she looked like she was about to kill us both. But then she sighed, grabbed my hand, and led me back to out hotel.

"What were you thinking" she hissed.

"Nothing." I muttered, looking at the floor.

"Obviously." She left to go get something from the loo and came back.

"OUCH! God, Gen, that burns" I yelped as she pressed a rag against my cheek.

"Oh, shut up and take it." she muttered. "He kicked your ass, love."

"I know, you don't have to rub it in."

"Yes, I do."

I had to endure her Muggle remedies for awhile, but, at least, I'm glad to say, Mr. Black and I have apologised and are now, once again, the best of friends.


	13. Madrid Marci

Summertime

Chapter Unlucky 13

A/n I apologise, but I think fanfictionnet has taken away me question marks. Evilness.

Madrid Marci

OK, my friends are evil and have totally lost it. No one wanted to come with me. So evil. Even Peter, who usually goes along with whatever one of us says. I hate him, I really do.

Gen was still babying Remus. I don't get it, she looks sooo much better with Sirius. It's so cute.

Well, anyway, we were wandering through this little marketplace, and I heard snickering. James and Sirius were planning something evil, I'd bet my life on it. So I snatched their bag of whatevers, looked quite yummy, though, and disposed of it.

"Marci!" James groaned.

"What?" I snapped. "I'm tired of you guys pulling tricks on us."

"We, we, weren't." Sirius argued. "We were... going to be nice."

"I doubt that."

"Come on, Mars."

I raised an eyebrow. "Since when did I become Mars?"

"Since now." Sirius grinned sweetly.

"Oh, no, Mr. Black. I'm not falling for that again. GWENDOLYN!"

She came over. "Yes, someone call me?" she asked sweetly.

"Sirius is being evil again." I told her.

She glanced at him. "Oh, really?" she asked.

"Really. I suppose you've got to spank me now." Sirius sighed.

"Not on your life." Gen giggled. She turned back to me. "You've got my permission to kick his ass if you must."

"Thank you, Gen."

She nodded and headed off.

"That is one good-looking woman." Sirius sighed.

"One you'll never get." I smiled at him and headed off to Gen. I pissed him off, which made me happy.

Later, myself, Gen, and Celeste were walking among a few of the locals.

"Gen, my dear cousin?"

"Yes, Mars?" she giggled.

"How come Sirius likes you?"

"I'm a girl, I suppose." she shrugged.

"No, it's because of..." Celeste began, and trailed off.

Gen and I both stared at her. "What?" we asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" she sighed.

We shook our heads.

Celeste sighed. "How do I keep this PG?" she asked herself.

Gen blinked. "That little perv. I'm going to kill him." she sighed.

"Please do." I pleaded.

"He wants you, Gen. In a bad way." Celeste sighed.

"He needs to grow up." I sighed.

"He needs to leave me alone." Gen muttered.

"Oh, but you do have a crush on him. Admit it."

"I do not!" Gen said, blushing slightly.

"You do so!"

"I do not! He's an arrogant, self-centered twit."

"A good-looking arrogant, self-centered twit." I sighed.

Next thing I know, we're being pelted with water balloons.

"SIRIUS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Gen shrieked.

"NEVER!" He cried, grabbing James and running off.

"I'm swearing off boys for a loooong time." I sighed.

A/n

Sirius is doing Mardi Gras next.


	14. Mardi Gras Sirius

Summertime

Chapter 14

A/n Sorry, peoples, but if Gen and Sirius DO get together, it won't be until chapter 20, at least. This should be a fun chapter.

Mardi Gras Sirius

I had to go to Mardi Gras. I just had to. I heard so much about it. I was in heaven, to say the least.

"Gen, want some beads?" I asked.

She glared at me. "No, not from you."

OK, so I couldn't trick her into it. But I did have plans to get her drunk. Evil, yes. So?

"Gwendolyn, sweetheart. Want a drink?" she hesitated.

"What did you do to it?" she asked.

"Nothing."

She sighed, and took it. YES!

I went off, happily humming. "What did you do?" James asked.

"Nothing." I winked. He nodded.

"Mister Black, you are so bad." he laughed.

"I know." I sighed.

OK, I wanted to get her away from Remus. Yes, I'm jealous. So? I can if I want to. I'M SIRIUS BLACK, DAMMIT!

"She's become sloppy." James muttered as he watched Gen take a sip of her drink.

"All the better." I grinned.

After awhile, though, things kind of got out of hand, to say the least. Gen was drunk, alright.

"Remus, can I tell you something?" she slurred.

"I suppose." he muttered, trying to hold her straight.

"I.. respect you..." she said, bursting into peals of hysterical giggles.

I hadn't expected that. I didn't think Gen would, or, COULD get that drunk.

"Gen, sweetie, you're drunk." Remus began.

"I am _-hic-_ not"

"He's right, Gen. You're drunk." I said, heading over there, trying not to laugh.

"Well, you," she began"are a very _-hic-_ nice looking pain in my ass."

I stared. Wow, better than I expected.

"Gen, come on. Let's go back to-"

"But I don't want to leave." she whimpered, attempting to pull herself from Remus's grasp.

"Let her stay, Remus."

Remus glanced at me. "I don't trust you, Sirius."

"I wouldn't trust me either. I won't make a move on her, I promise."

Remus hesitated. "Behave, Gen." he told her, and left.

It was just myself and a drunk Gen, but I'm a man of my word.

She smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she murmured.

"You're beginning to creep me out." I said.

She just continued to smile. "I don't really hate you."

"You don't?"

"No." she sighed, resting her head against my shoulder.

I grinned. I could resist. "What do you like best about me?" I asked.

"Your sense of recklessness." she murmured, kissing me on the cheek. "Remus isn't reckless like you." she added.

"That's for sure."

"I mean, I'm seriously beginning to doubt he loves me." she nodded sadly.

"Why do you think that?" I asked her.

"Because he nevers wants to do anything." she sighed.

I ddin't know what to think. Who knew drunks could be this honest?

"Gen, are you really sure you want to be talking about this with me?" She nodded. "Can I confess something, since we're in a confessing mood?"

"I suppose."

"Gen, I'm truly, deeply in love you. I mean, come off it. I truly care about you. I mean, I love it when you're not trying to kill me, and you have the sweetest smile, and the cutest laugh, and I hope you don't remember this, because you'll kill me." I winced.

She just smiled. "Why would I kill you?" she asked.

"Because you're mean."

"I am not. I suppose I should go find Remus and get to bed." she sighed. I helped her back to the hotel, feeling a bit relieved.

But the next morning, I was scared for my life. She was hungover and and mad at me for spiking her drink. Not to mention she remembered everything. Oh well, I tried.


	15. Grand Canyon Celeste

Summertime

Chapter 15

A/n I condone any violence here to my assclown of a brother, who put my cat in the dryer.

Grand Canyon Celeste

I was really hoping the serene canyon would calm my dear friend Gen down after Sirius's last escapade. How wrong I was. Currently, she was ignoring him, and hissing death threats under her breath.

"Gen, come off it." Marci sighed. She had this major thing for Sirius since our fourth year.

"No. I want to push him off this stupid hole in the ground." she growled.

The boys were walking behind us. I don't think Remus was mad at Gen for what happened, but then again, I wasn't so sure she'd tell him. Well, she might've left some stuff out if she did. Right now, she was avoiding all contact that was in the male gender, even Remus.

"But I don't want to be shoved in a giant hole in the ground." I heard Sirius whine. Gen just huffed.

"Gee, Gen, maybe you should forgive him. I mean, he looks all sad now." Lily whispered.

"Never again."

"But, Gen, it's kind of your fault." Marci reminded her. "You took the drink from him, you drank it."

Gen glared at her, but then muttered under her breath"Must not kill family..." Marci visiblly breathed a sigh of relief.

Behind us, Sirius and James were whispering something in Peter's ear, who looked frightened. Remus was shaking his head.

"But, guys! I don't want to!" I heard Peter whine.

"Do it. Do it, NOW!" Sirius growled.

Peter sighed, looking as if he were heading to the gallows and made his way over to Gen. "Gen, may I ask something?" he squeaked.

"What, you puny, insolent little maggot?"

"Why are you do mean and abusive?" he winced, knowing she was going to strike down on him.

She sighed, looking upset, then grabbed Peter and tossed him over the canyon's side.

Sirius stared, and I knew what he was thinking. It could've been him. But, oh, don't get too sad. Peter's not dead, just seriously injured and scarred for life. But back to what I was saying. Remus strode over to Gen, and grabbed her tightly by the arm. "Gwendolyn Elizabeth Moore..." he began and took her off where we could no hear what he was saying. But from the look of things, he hurt her deeply, for she had begun to cry.

And Sirius was a bit pissed by this. He made to go over there, but James stopped him. "She'd kill you, mate." he whispered. Sirius nodded.

Well, I think that was the end of Gen and Remus.

A/n

I like this chapter, and I like the last one too. Gen shows weakness, which, you know, I bet some of you had her pinned as someone who could not. I don't think that made much sense, lol. Where should they go next?


	16. Norway to North Pole James

Summertime

Chapter 16

A/n Apologises if something comes up twice. has screwed me again.

From Norway to the North Pole James

I picked a cruise next. I had to be different. I LOVE being different. Of course, we were all hoping Gen wouldn't throw anyone overboard. Which, I doubt she would. She's been so upset; Moony split up with her.

"James, you reckon we should do something?" Sirius asked.

"I dunno. I mean, it is kind of our fault."

For, you see, Miss Insanity was all by herself, all moping, and looking like she'd lost her best friend. Which, she kind of did. She's got along with Moony more than she has any of us.

"Go over there, Siri."

"OK." he shrugged. riedly.

"Who, Gen?"

"Yeah."

"Well, right now I fear for Sirius's safety." I laughed as she elbowed me hard in the ribs.

Later on that night, we went to a little gala-dinner thing. We had left Peter behind, because of his Gen-related injuries, and the rest of us were seated at a circular table. I was between Lily and Gen, nice place to be, Sirius was on Gen's other side. Remus was across from her, next to Marci and Celeste.

Remus was having a very animated conversation with Marci, which was upsetting Gen. Sirius was trying to take her attention away from them. He kept poking her with his fork.

"Gen? Wanna smack me around a bit?"

"No." she sighed.

"Wanna stab me with your fork?"

She shook her head.

"Want my fork?"

"I want you to shut up!" she said, stuffing her napkin in his mouth.

He spit it out. "Yum." he muttered. Then, well, I had no idea how this happened, but he grabbed her and planted a liplock on her. I was more surprised by the fact she didn't push him away. She was sort of shocked, I guess, so he MUST have taken her by surprise. And Remus was not too happy with this, let me tell you.

"How DARE you!" Remus hissed, getting up to leave.

Gen looked so upset, so I figured I had to go after him, to tell him she didn't want that.

"Remus, hang on. What's up?"

"I'm going to kill him, James. He shouldn't be using her like that."

"Well, gee, Moony. Last I heard you broke up with her, you're not still together, so you have no say." I told him.

"Guys, enough!" Lily said, appearing out of nowhere at my side. "You guys are both idiots!"

"We are?" I asked.

"Yes. You, well, you've always been an idiot, James. And you, Remus, well, you broke up with her. You shouldn't care what she does. I can't believe you! You don't usually act like this!" Wow, she let him have it.

"I know, Lils. I'm sorry." Remus sighed. "But, well-"

"Don't tell ME you're sorry."

"Gen probably doesn't want to speak to me right now." he sighed. Poor Moony, I felt bad for him, really.

"Yeah, I wouldn't either." I told him. "But you've got to try."

"No, James, she probably hates me."

"Yeah, I would too." Lily sighed.

"Go on, Moony, go find out for yourself." I said, he nodded. "And you and I must spy." I added to Lily.

Lily and I followed him and we found Gen on the deck, by herself.

"Gen," he began.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Gen, look, I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Oh, you're SORRY! Remus, do you have ANY IDEA how much I care about you!" he winced as though she had slapped him.

"Gen, look, I'm really, really sorry! I don't know how else to say it!"

"Why don't you just leave me alone, since you obviously don't care about me?"

Wow, poor Moony. I felt so bad, but we couldn't let him know we had followed him.

A/n

So sad, yes? I think I'm the only one who wants Gen to be with Reme. Werewolves need love too. Nod, nod.


	17. Germany Gen

Summertime

Chapter 17

A/n I'm sorry about the last chapter. I was pissed yesterday.

Germany Gen

I didn't want to go anywhere but home. But Lily made me pick somewhere to go. I told her I didn't care, I wanted to go home. She told me to shut up and pick. So I closed my eyes and blasted at a map of the world with my wand. And we ended up in Germany.

"Gen, come on. Let's go." Lily said, pulling my hand.

"Where?"

"Just come on!"

"No!" I whined.

About the last chapter, guys. I said things in the heat of the moment. I love Remus, I really do. But I was pissed with Sirius and I really didn't want to take my anger out of him. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And now, as you can see, I hate myself.

But before we could leave the room, Sirius burst in.

"Can't you knock? We could've been naked, for Christ's sake."

"All the better." he said, grinning. "But, let me serious, here. Gen, I wanted to say I'm sorry. DON'T HIT ME!" he added.

I glared at him for a second, then I sighed. "Whatever, Sirius. I'm not in the mood for you right now."

"But, Gen, I'm really sorry."

"Just, shut up." I said, following Lily outside. Celeste and Marci were waiting for us.

The four of us walked down this sweet little street, barely crowded, and made our way down to the Bodensee, which is this really beautiful lake. But Sirius was still following me. Evil little bastard, isn't he?

He kept bugging me, and finally, I pushed him in the lake. I know, I do that a lot, but it's sooo fun. And he deserved it. But then, Lily and Celeste grabbed me and tossed me in as James and Remus made their way to us.

Sirius found this quite funny, and began to dunk me under the water. In between dunks, I noticed Remus watching us. So, as Sirius let me get some air before shoving me underwater again, I gave him a deep kiss. I heard James hooting and Lily squealing, and peeped over at Remus, who was totally green. Sick or envy, I couldn't tell. But that was just what I was planning.

My job was done. Remus was jealous. So, I made my way out of the lake. I was soaked.

"Gen, you're horrible." Celeste hissed. I nodded.

"You only did that to make Remus jealous."

"I know." I sighed. It worked too. Remus was pissed. Go me!

"Gen, that's really awful. You've led Sirius on."

I looked back to Sirius, who was still in the lake, and shocked out of his mind. I couldn't tell if he knew I had done it to piss Remus off or what, and I didn't care.

"I really don't care anymore." I sighed, walking along with my three best friends.

"And why?" Marci asked.

"Because." I giggled. "All men are asses."

"But why?" Celeste asked.

"Sirius is a perv, James is just a freak, and Remus..." I sighed.

"You still love him." Lily told me.

"Well, duh, Lils."

"Then why hurt him?"

"Look, forget it, Lils. Sirius was right, we wouldn't work out."

"Then make it work." Lily told me.

"I can't if Remus doesn't want to."

"Yes, you can, you can talk to him instead of doing these childish things."

"Lily, drop it." I sighed. She right, I need to talk to him, but the thing was, Sirius was in my way. I had to kill him. Oh, but wait, all you Sirius fans out there would hate me.

"Gen, think about it. Sirius is never serious. He never has been and never will. Remus cares about you deeply. I mean, you're the only person who can look past the werewolf in him." Celeste pleaded. "I couldn't even do that."

"Shut up, Celeste! Gen, don't listen to her. Sirius loves you. Get together with him." Marci pleaded.

It was that point in time I was very confused, so I'll end it here.


	18. Sea World James

Summertime

Chapter 18

A/n I'll get to Prague! Evetually. Evil people, cluttering my inbox with requests, lol, just kidding.

Sea World James

Sirius said we should go to Sea World, so, we went to Sea World. Sirius highjacked us some golfcarts, so I had Lily and Gen riding with me.

"Pop a wheelie, James!" Gen laughed.

"How about no, James?" Lily sighed.

"Two against one!" I shouted, pulling the cart back on its backwheels. Gen squealed as Lily hit me over the head with her purse.

"Gen, stop it." Lily told her.

"Never. Do it again, James." I couldn't say no to her, so I popped another wheelie.

Lily smacked me again, so I gave up and we rode to the water park. I guess that's what it was called, but whatever.

And, I wasn't sure of it, but I THINK Gen and Lils switched bodies last night, or something. Today, Gen was all happy, and humming this evil music under her breath, whereas Lils was about to kill me.

I managed to convince Gen to ride the Kraken with Sirius, but, unfortunatly, it got stuck. Upside-down. In the middle of a loop. And, poor Gen, we could hear her fussing all the way down on the ground.

"SIRIUS BLACK! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF I EVER GET DOWN!"

And, his reply: "But, I DIDN'T DO IT!"

Well, we finally managed to get Gen down. She wasn't too happy and she headed off to who-knows-where, since she was pissed with us all. I talked Lily into going with me to see the penguins. They're so cute, but, with her being all pissy, she was making fun of them. Poor pengies.

I had seen these signs up everywhere about something called Shamu. So, I rounded everyone up and we went to see what it was. Well, it turned out to be a whale, what a flop. Well, I went to leave, because, I have a short attention span, and seeing a giant fish swim around was quite boring, but they wanted someone to swim with Shamu, and Sirius volunteered me. Thanks, Sirius, thanks a lot.

I didn't want to! Sirius grabbed me and threw me in there. Next thing I know, I'm flying through the air and landing on my back in the parking lot.

"James, are you OK?"

I was fine, but when you have four good-looking girls worried about you, you'd pretend to haven broken your back, wouldn't you? Don't tell me I'm the only one.

They were all, "Oh, James, poor baby" Yeah, I like attention. Go me!

"James, you attention hog." Sirius groaned.

"I know."

Aww, I felt so loved. Too bad Sirius promised he'd really hurt me if I didn't stop with the attention-seeking.

A/n

Aww, felt like cutting it off there. Sorry. lol, anyway, only 2 more chapters until Gen gets together with her true lover. YAY! And whomever she gets when then, she stays with.


	19. Puerto Rico Lily

Summertime

Chapter 19

Puerto Rico Lily

You know, I think I'm the only person who have gives a crap where we're going. I mean, honestly, I p ick all these cultured places and those other idiots I call my friends don't really care as long as they're embarassing each other or something. Even Remus, which came as quite a shock to me.

Anyway, I mentioned the same thing I just told you guys to the girls, and Gen said something along the lines of wanting to go to Aspen. Sirius, of course, heard her and was now on another of his infamous "ass" kicks.

"Gen wants to go to Assssssspen." he kept bugging her and she finally hauled off and slugged him. She's so mean to him. Why he likes her is beyond me.

Gen, myself, and Celeste, Marci was sick, decided to take a look around. Gen had forgiven Remus and he had forgiven her and they were the best of friends again. Yay. We were on the lookout today, for the boys hadn't bugged us or pranked us or anything the past few days.

"They're going to get us today, I bet." Gen sighed.

"Yeah, most likely." Celeste agreed.

"Totally." I sighed. James was still being an attention-seeking idiot. So we, being bad little girls, as we always are, locked him up in his room. Bad girls, aren't we?

Sirius and Remus came with us. Sirius was all hopped-up on sugar. Remus looked a tad peaky. The full moon was next week. Peter has begun to stay far away from Gen. Which is smart; I would too.

"Where are we going, Lils?" Celeste asked.

I shrugged. "As far away as humanly possible, I suppose."

"Far from what?" Gen asked.

"From James, and his attention-seeking ways, I suppose." Sirius laughed.

Gen yawned. "Sirius, you want waaay more attention than he does." Oh, no, here they go again.

"Gen, love, why must you argue with me?"

"You start it." she muttered.

"No, you do."

"You do!"

"YOU DO!" he shouted and stuck his tongue out at her.

She just rolled her eyes at him. I'm glad she didn't do anything. Usually, she's smacked him or something. Oh, wait, she hit him earlier. Oh, well.

Sirius, however, had now become distracted by some of the cute Puerto Rican girls running around in bikinis. Gen was pleased with this. "Good, maybe he'll leave me alone." she muttered.

"Oh, come now, Gen. Sure, they might be tanner and look better in a bikini than you, but no one can match your good-looks and charming personality." Sirius laughed.

Gen turned to me and asked,"Was that supposed to be a complement?"

"I suppose it was."

"Not a very good one, then, is it?"

"Nope."

"Shall I kill him now, or wait until later?"

"Later, Gen. You're too young to go to jail."

Celeste and I laughed. Remus just shook his head, while Sirius wandered off.

"He's such a womanizer." Celeste sighed.

"Yeah, he's terrible." Remus muttered.

"He's going to get his ass kicked one of these days." Gen sighed. "And I so want to be the one to do it."

"Of course you do." Remus laughed.

"Well, it's my job, isn't it?"

"I suppose."

"Well, now, Gen, you don't get paid for it." I reminded her.

"I know. That sucks."

A/n

Next chapter guys. Insert evil grin here. They're going to Aspen, so no suggestions, Unless you want someone in paticular to narrate.


	20. Aspen Remus

Summertime

Chapter 20

A/n Well, it's the one you guys have been waiting for, I think. Just don't kill me at the end

Aspen Remus

Well... I picked Aspen because Gen wanted to go. OK, so we spoil her, so what? She deserves to be spoilt. She's a good kid, really. Just don't piss her off.

I was perfectly content with staying indoors, but Gen talked me into going skiing with her. "Please, Remus? I haven't been skiing in ages, and I really don't want to be by myself out there with your idiot friend."

Well, I couldn't turn her down. I mean, who could? She'd kick my bum if I said no. Sure, I don't know how to ski, but, still, I couldn't leave her with James and Sirius. They're such jerks to her. Well, mainly Sirius. She's fairly close to James. I think it was all the Quidditch pratice.

While she skiied, Sirius kept pelting me with snowballs.

"Why don't you go skiing?" he kept asking.

"Why don't you?"

I think we were trying to out-annoy each other.

Sirius finally answered me with a swift, "Because I can't. Besides, it's more fun annoying people. Like you!" he dashed me over the head with a huge snowball.

"Guys, behave." Gen sighed, brushing snow out of her hair.

Sirius and I glanced at each other, then proceded to attack her with snowballs. She glared angrilly at us as she scooped snow from down her top and shook her hair out again.

"I'm going to kill you two." she hissed. She meant it too.

Next thing I know, Sirius and I are running for our lives.

She tripped; I tripped. Somehow I landed ontop of her. Sirius was laughing. "God, Moony, a bit desprite, aren't you?"

"Why, Remus! I didn't think you cared." she laughed.

"Well, gee, Gen, I didn't think YOU cared." I laughed.

I think Sirius was getting a tad bit jealous, for he had turned into his dog-form and was attempting to bury us in snow. "SIRIUS, STOP IT!" Gen shouted.

"Gen, you're no fun." he pouted, human once more.

"Remus, I'm freezing and I've got snow in places snow is not supposed to be."

"OK, come on, let's go, Sirius."

Soon, we were huddled together, attempting to keep warm in the lodge.

"Gen?" Sirius asked.

"What?"

"You've been single for a while."

"And..."

"I was wondering, have you got anyone in mind?" Sirius muttered.

She coughed on her hot cocoa. "What?"

"A girl like you shouldn't be single."

She dropped her mug. "Oh, and you want it to be you?"

"Well, I was hoping... I mean... yeah." he shrugged.

"Sirius Black," she began. "You are the most pompous, arrogant, self-absorbed prick I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

"Gen, be nice."

"No, Remus, I'm not."

"You had better."

"Aw, Moony, she's just being a girl." Sirius laughed.

"Sirius, that was rude."

"He's always rude, Remus." she sighed heavilly.

"I sure am."

"Sirius, cut it out."

"I most certainly will not, Mr. Moony."

Gen sighed, shaking her head. "Your both idiots." she muttered.

"Hey, when did I become an idiot" I asked.

"Since always." she laughed, wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly.

"Wow, I'm an idiot."

"I'm an idiot too! Where's my hug?"

"You don't get one! You were mean to me." Gen smirked. She's so mean. And yet, she's the sweetest person I've ever met.

A/n

Where next? It's a girl's turn.


	21. Topeka Marci

Hello all, I am the7bells. I decided action had to be taken to get Gen/Siri together, so, I kidnapped BlooperQueen for this chappie exclusively, work my work, then leave. Also, should you wish to read my fics (you do, you know you do.) I'm the7bells. Also, if it seems like I have a bias against Peter, I do.As one more note, I had BlooperQueen's consent to do this chapter. I AM NOT A HACKER! She will be back, and is already plotting her revenge, once again I say, I had her consent to do this chappie. No reports, thank you. Please? I really did, ask her!

And now in the words of Tim Curry, "This is my only number!"

Marci-Topeka.

Alright, before you jump to conclusions, I didn't pick this lame-o spot. It was all Peter. Who wants to go to the capital of /Kansas/ anyway? I didn't. No one else did either. Especially Sirius. He kinda likes excitement over, well, this.

Since there was nothing else to do but talk, that's what we did. Also, I was going to try to finally get Sirius and Gen together.

"Hey, Sirius, whatcha doing?"

"Moping over the fact that Gen won't even talk to me. Why?"

"Oh, just cause you look kinda depressed. I think you should get together."

"Well, that's two. We just have to convince Gen then."

"Why don't we?"

We put our plan into action, as soon as we could.

"Sirius, remember, let me do the talking. I'm her cousin. She can't kill family." Thank God.

"Okay."

We walked around the corner, seemingly accidentally bumping into Gen. Well, Sirius bumped into Gen. I stood there and tried not to laugh at the expression on Gen's face.

"Hey Gen, funny meeting you here."

"Oh, yeah a real coincidence, considering there's nothing to do outside the hotel, except for the little rat to wander around and steal cheese. Uh-huh. What are you guys planning?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering, could you spare a moment to talk?" I went into my telemarketer routine.

"Marci, shut up. I have nothing better to do, so sure. Does the dog /have/ to attend?"

"Yes." He's all part of the vital plan. I thought to myself.

Sirius, however was giving her the saddest puppy dog look he could muster, complete with quivering lip and slightly teary eyes. "Why, Gen, am I really a dog?"

"Yes!" She laughed, and pushed him.

"Why am I not surprised?" I muttered. However, this was all according to plan. I pushed Gen on top of Sirius.

At that moment, Lily walked by, right on cue.

"Aw, how cute, Gen, I always knew you liked him."

Gen just blushed. "I…I don't. I don't! He's annoying. Really annoying!"

"So is James. But he's still loveable!"

"Ugh. There goes my argument."

"Gen?" Sirius asked. "If I stopped being really annoying, even though it's my nature, would you go out with me?"

"That depends…"

"On what? Gen, please, go out with me! PLEASE!"

"I'll think about it."

"WHAT?"

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"Really? WHEEEEEEEE!"

"Stop being annoying."

"Okay."

That night at dinner, we decided, Topeka was the worst idea ever, and we revoked Peter's abilities to pick spots.

Now, review, and I may just let BlooperQueen go, and save you from my horrible writing!


	22. Lima Sirius

Summertime

Chapter 22

A/n Hello! It's the one, the only, Blooper Queen. I'm back. And I'm absolutely fine, except for the fact that I was bound, gagged, and stuffed in a bowling ball bag.

Lima Sirius

I have no clue what went down in Topeka. Gen was actually nice to me. But now? Well, she was uberly pissed off with me. OK, sure, I MAY have stolen a pair of her knickers, but actually, James did it. He blamed it on me. He's bad, going through the girls bags like that. But, oh, she wouldn't kill James. James is her buddy.

So, I had to go explain to her what had happened. I was smart enough to take my wand, just in case.

Before I could say anything, she cut me off. "Sirius, don't even begin to explain."

"But I didn't do it."

"Oh, who did, then"

"James."

She glared. "Oh, really? I don't believe you."

"But he did" I beckoned James over there. "Didn't you"

"I wouldn't touch her knickers, Sirius." he muttered.

"Just admit it, Siri, and I won't turn you into something gross." she said, drawing her wand.

"But, Gen, I didn't" Next thing I know, I can barely peek over her shoes. I heard James laughing.

"You make a cute lizard, Sirius." she laughed.

"OK, Gen, turn him back." James snickered. She sighed, but turned me back.

"Thanks, Gen." I muttered. Where was Remus when you need him?

James was still laughing at me a while later. "She got you good, mate, admit it."

"Yeah, she did, you knicker theif."

"I'm sorry, mate. Can you ever forgive me"

"I have to, don't I"

"Yes." James laughed.

We figured since we were in Peru, we could always try llama riding. We talked Peter into going with us. The llamas didn't like him much; they kept spitting on him. I got along fairly well with my llama, whereas James didn't like it so much.

"I'd rather have a broomstick shoved somewhere painful than do that again." I heard him mutter.

By now, Gen and Lily had found us. Both were laughing about something. Something I did not want to know.

"Hey, ladies."

"Hey, James." they chorused.

"Llama riding is a dangerous sport. Never try it." he told them. They just continued to laugh.

"It's not too bad." I said, heading over to them.

"Oh, really" Gen asked.

"Uh, yeah." I nodded. Gen was being very distracting today. I think she had something evil planned for me. I hope not.

"Gen, I really stole your knickers. I'm sorry." James laughed. "I was just trying to get Sirius in trouble."

Gen blinked, and stared. "You? I wouldn't expect this from you."

The next second, James was gone and a little black bunny was trying to hop away from Gen. But she picked him up. "Oh, so cute." she cooed. "Want a carrot, James"

How come I got turned into a stinky lizard and James got to be a cute, fluffy bunny? Does Gen have a thing for James, too? I doubt it. WHY DOESN'T SHE LIKE ME!

"I do like you, Sirius, but not in that way." Oh, great, now she's a mind-reader, too?

The two girls carried the still bunnified best friend of mine back to the hotel and let him loose in their room. I never get to have fun like that.

A/n

Aw, Siri is pouting, lol.


	23. Las Vegas Gen

Summertime

Chapter 23

Las Vegas Gen

I know you guys think I'm a horrible person, but I'm not. I'm just... sinful. Which is why I picked SIn City as our next vacation spot.

To tell the honest truth, I was getting ready to go home. I mean, sure, this was fun, but man, it was seriously drying out my bank. But, oh, Celeste was desperate to keep going. I told her to fund her own damn tour. And that hurt her feelings, but, hell, I need money to live off of, right?

Whatever. So, anyway, Vegas. It's wonderful. I must move there and tell no one where I'm going. Not even Remus.

Sirius was enjoying Vegas, too. Not that I care, or anything. He's such a twit.

This wonderful city is where I first discovered I have a problem. A gambling problem. Yes, I admit it. It's a far better thing than some of you other people have not fessed up to.

I spent the majority of my trip at the blackjack tables, getting drunk and losing most of my money. Well, actually, Sirius's money. See, I had been a bad girl and I kind of borrowed his wallet. Does this mean I'm in trouble?

Remus, being the sweet little worrywart he is, stayed with me, fussing the whole time.

"Sirius is going to kill you." he hissed.

"No, he isn't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"He couldn't." I giggled. I was a tad giddy.

"Oh, yes, he could."

"No." I stood firm on that.

"What makes you so sure, Gen? Tell me."

"OK. A: I'm a girl. Two: He's madly in love with me, which leads to C: I can charm my way out of this."

He just shook his head.

"Remus, relax!" I sighed.

"I can't."

"Why?" I asked, trying to be sweet.

"Because he's going to kick both our asses."

"Aw, Remus, I won't let him."

People kept looking at us funny. I finally figured it out. I think. I believe they thought we were a married couple in a love triangle, or something. But, then, these kind of things happen in Vegas a lot, so it wasn't really a funny look as it was more of a knowing kind of thing.

"Come on, Gen. Let's go." Remus pleaded.

"OK, fine. Keep your pants on, for all our sakes." I giggled.

He just rolled his eyes at me. Aw, meanness. I was just having fun.

Like I said before, must move to Vegas and not tell anyone.

A/n

OK, short, I know. But, like Gen said, she stayed at the Blackjack tables most of the trip. Sooo, who next?


	24. Plane to Russia Peter

Summertime

Chapter 24

A/n Well, we're going to give Peter a chance. OK? OK. But, since he's not allowed to pick a place anymore, he's only going to narrate the plane ride. The only reason they're going on the plane is because of the "Muggle experience". And thesevenbells says she is kewl and you must read her stuff.

Plane to Russia Peter

We made it to the terminal, no problem except James had an incident with the metal detectors. Yes, he had a Snitch on him. And he had a time trying to explain it to the Muggle security. Not to mention the Muggle children tried to take it from him, but mean Miss Gen wouldn't let them.

We made it onto the plane, no problem. Gen was by a window, then James in the middle, with Lily at an aisle seat with Marci across. In the row in front of them, Sirius had the window seat, then Celeste, Remus, and myself across the aisle. Lucky James.

Sirius was pestering Gen, as he always is. And he didn't hear the warning to "buckle our seatbelts". Sooo, when the plane took off, he went flying down the aisle, much to Gen's delight. She was in hysterics, while James was near a panic attack.

"Silly rabbit." Gen giggled, finally able to speak. "It's OK."

"Aww, poor silly rabbit." Celeste cooed.

Why they were calling him silly rabbit, I don't think I want to know.

Sirius finally came from the back, completely soaked. "Fell in a toilet." he muttered. Gen began to giggle again, while Remus just shook his head and buried his nose in a book.

Soon, we were allowed to unfasten our "seatbelts", and we were all roaming freely through the plane. The girls decided to stay, so did Remus. James, Sirius and myself wandered around until we got to first class. Hell, we didn't want to go back. Gen said she loved us, but not enough for first class. Damn her.

"Excuse me, but where are your seats?" someone asked.

"Right here." Sirius said, pointing to his bum.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Now back to your seats, sirs."

We groaned and headed back to our seats. Gen had moved Celeste's seat and was trying to coax the book away from Remus.

"Oh, Remus. Must you always have your nose in a book?" I heard her sigh.

"Yes." he muttered.

"Give me that!" And now, she had begun a tug-of-war with Remus over his book.

"Gen, wanna join the Mile High club?" Sirius asked, grinning. She let go of the book in shock.

"With you?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Damn you, you fine ass woman, you." he sighed, shaking his head.

She just grinned sweetly.

A few hours later, Gen, Celeste, and Sirius had dozed off. Remus was about to nod off, and Lily was hovering between awake and asleep. James and I, it seemed, were the only ones fully awake. But, then again, we had drank about seven cups of coffee and had about twelve bars of chocolate, each.

All the noise James and I were making, though, kept waking someone up and they vowed to kill us. So, we finally fell asleep. The next morning, Sirius woke us up. We had arrived in Russia.

A/n

OK, which lucky lady gets to do Russia?


	25. Russia Celeste

Summertime

Chapter 25

Russia Celeste

I still can't believe we actually flew on an airplane. It sucked, I hated it, and I'm never doing it again. EVER! And I have no clue WHY we went to Russia. I certainly did not want to go.

But now that I've been, I must say, we, that is Gen, James, Sirius, Remus, and myself, had fun.

Lily, Marci, and Peter stayed behind, telling us that we were stupid to try to brave the frozen wilderness that is Russia. We shrugged them off. There was nothing wild about it. In fact, it wasn't even as cold as Lily was making it out to be. It was cold, but not THAT cold.

"So, what all can we do here?" Sirius asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Not much, but we can find something, I'm sure." I said.

"Let's build snowpeople." James said. So, we, acting like children, as always, built some snowpeople. And then we had even more fun destroying them. We get bored easy, don't we?

"What else can we do?" Gen sighed.

"I kind of wanted to take that train ride. You know, where you go through like thirteen different timezones." I shrugged.

"I've had enough Muggle travel, thanks." Gen sighed.

"No, you haven't. You're going to take that ride with us if I have to bind and gag you." Sirius said, picking Gen up and carrying her all the way to the train station. He had to make sure she didn't go anywhere. And she did not go without a fight. Sure he had forced her to go, but she had scratched and punched her way onto the train; he was still carrying her.

"God, you're mean." Sirius muttered. She smiled sweetly at him.

"I know." she sighed, curling up next to Remus.

Sirius just shook his head.

That ride was beyond awesome, but, as we passed through the fifth timezone, Gen brought up an interesting point: "I sure hope Lily, Marci and Peter don't think we've forgotten them."

James and Sirius glanced at each other... "Uh-oh..." the began, then shrugged. "Oh, well."

"James Potter, that was sooo not nice!"

"Aw, but, Celeste, Lils knows I wouldn't leave her. Right?"

Gen shook her head. "Knowing her, she's probably left for someplace warmer."

It was by now that James begun to look a tad bit worried. Gen was definately loving watching him sweat.

"I'd kill you if I were her." I laughed.

"Celeste, Gen! This is sooo not funny!"

"Ah, cool it, James. She's not left. Yet." Gen said, bursting into peals of laughter, leaning on Remus for support. He was trying not to laugh.

Well, needless to say, we didn't make the whole trip. James begged us to go back, which we did. By Apparation, of course. And Lily hadn't left. Silly rabbit.

A/n

Ssooooo, who, where?


	26. Scotland James

Summertime

Chapter 26

A/n I'll do Prauge next freaking chapter. Jesus Tap-Dancing Christ. I shouldn't do it AT ALL because of all the spam my poor ficcy recieved.

Scotland James

I want a kilt. That's all I have to say after going to Scotland. I WANT A DAMN KILT! MAN-SKIRTS ROCK!

Um, anyway, I didn't even know what a kilt WAS before we got here. The first thing out of Gen's mouth when he arrived here in loverly Scotland, was, "Hey, Celeste, I wonder what these Scotsmen have under their kilts?"

Celeste giggled and replied, "Well, you distract one, and I'll lift his kilt."

"You guys are gross." Marci groaned.

"We are not!" Gen squeaked, looking afronted. "We're curious." she and Celeste laughed.

"What's all this about a monster?" Sirius asked, glancing at me.

"Dunno, guess people heard Gen was coming."

"Oh, ha, so funny, rabbit." she said, taking a swipe at me.

"So, now I'm rabbit?"

"Yes, rabbit." Gen squealed, hugging me. "Cute, fwuffy bunny."

Aw, Gen's nice to me. I don't know what Peter has against her.

"I'm a cute, fwuffy bunny! I'm a cute fwuffy bunny!" I chanted, dancing around. Muggles were staring, so I stopped.

"Well, I'M a sexy beast." Sirius said, grinning. Gen shook her head.

"No. No. No. No. NOOOO!" she cried.

"YES!" Sirius laughed.

"NEVER!" she screeched.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"You may be a good-looking son of a bitch, Sirius, but that's just it!" she shrieked, clinging to Moony.

"Well, at least I'm good-looking." he sighed.

"Yeah, you've got that going for you, mate." I laughed.

So, after learning all we could about the Loch Ness Monster, Sirius and I went to hunt for it. Gen tagged along, just to laugh at us.

"There is no such thing as a Loch Ness Monster." she said, her arms crossed firmly as we peered into the murky waters.

"You don't know that."

"You don't know that there is!" she sighed.

So, Sirius, making sure no Muggles were watching, performed the Bubble Head Charm, and dove under the water. Gen looked at me, grinning. "Shall we leave him?"

"Certainly." I laughed. So we hid behind a tree. Yeah. A tree.

"Guys? It's just a kappa. Hey, guys?" Sirius said, popping up a few moments later. "OK, this is not funny."

Gen giggled. "Olly, olly oxen free." she called, shoving me from behind our hiding tree.

"Ow!"

"Aw, rabbit. That didn't hurt." she laughed.

"Mean."

She just smiled at me and headed back to find the others.


	27. Prauge Gen

Summertime

Chapter 27

PRAUGE! Gen

Why the hell am I in Prauge? I didn't want to come here! It's stupid. But the Quidditch Cup was held here, this year. I would've appreciated it more if I hadn't caught a cold in Russia. Sniffle. Poor sick me.

I was sniffling, sneezing, and running a fever, but James insisted that I go to the Quidditch match.

"Come on, Gen. It'll be fun." he said.

"But I don't wanna." I muttered.

"Please, Gen?"

I sighed. "Only if Remus goes."

Now he sighed. "But, Gen, I hate Quidditch."

"Fine, I'll just stay with you."

"On second thought, let's go."

So we went. And I fell asleep halfway through the match. So, I have no clue what happened. All I remember is James waking me up.

"Gen, you OK?" he asked.

"No. I'm sick as a dog and I don't want to be here." I muttered, attempting to curl up in my seat.

"Ah, gee, Gen, I love you to." Sirius muttered.

"I didn't mean it that way."

"I know you didn't."

"Can I go back to bed?" I asked.

"Certainly. We'll tell you what happened." James nodded.

"Coming, Remus?" I asked. He nodded.

"You really don't feel too well, do you?" he asked a little later as I curled up under a multitude of blankets in my motel room.

"What makes it obvious?" I asked.

"You never miss Quidditch."

I muttered something mean, which he didn't understand, since I was buried under a hill of blankets. I slept until James came running in there and dove ontop of my little hill.

"Gen, aw, you missed it, it was amazing!"

"James, you missed it. I WAS ASLEEP YOU RUDDY TWIT!"

"Sorry." but then he went into a total play-by-play of every single thing that happened. Thank heaven for James.


	28. Romania Remus

Summertime

Chapter 28

Romania Remus

Romania was nothing like I expected. I don't know if it was better or worse, but now Sirius wants to take gymnastics.

But, anyway, getting a ltitle too far ahead.

Gen was feeling better, but she wasn't too pleased with my choice.

"Remus, I'd rather go someplace... where we could get some alone time." she muttered, brushing a quick kiss against my cheek.

"I know you would, Gen, but maybe we can, if we can get those idiots distracted." I murmured, glancing over to James and Sirius.

She shook her head. But before I say anything, Sirius had drug us off somewhere.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked.

"I wanna see something!"

"Can't you go by yourself?" Gen asked.

"No."

So, we wound up at a gynastics school.

"Sirius, why did you come here?" Gen groaned, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"To see this. It's cool, isn't it?"

Gen and I glanced at each other. "No." we said together.

"Aw, you guys are no fun." Sirius muttered as we left a few minutes later. "I wish I could do that."

"Sirius, if you wan tto snap your neck, I'll do it for you." Gen offered.

"Sweet of you, Gen, but no thanks."

"The offer still stands if you change your mind."

"I'll think about it." Sirius grinned.

She rolled her eyes, glanced at me, and smiled.

We were walking in a small town, looking for the rest of our little insane group. Gen had placed her hand in mine. Sirius didn't seem to happy with that, but he didn't say anything.

"Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we go back to the hotel? Maybe they're back there, waiting for us."

"You tired?"

She nodded. So we went back. Lily was there, but she had no clue where everyone else was.

"Whatcha doing by yourself?" Gen asked.

"Ah, they left me." she shrugged.

"Well, that was mean."

"Tell me about it." Lily muttered.

And, so, the four of us were left behind as the four of them had a good time, doing stuff I really didn't want to know. But, I'd like to go back to Romania, if I have the chance.


	29. London Lily

Summertime

Chapter 29

London Lily

Look, before anyone says anything, I know we're British, OK? But this trip was different. I mean WAY different. Instead of hitting the usual spots tourists like to go, we headed straight for the Queen's castle.

Well, actually, the boys did. We girls tagged along, as always. And got blamed for the boys' messes, as always.

First off, Sirius got drunk. Yeah. Sirius. Got drunk. And he somehow commandeered a lawnmower and began driving it through the castle.

"LOOK AT ME! I'M PETER PANTSLESS!"

"SIRIUS! YOU'D BETTER STOP THAT!" Celeste cried, running after him.

"What have we got to do to make you stop?" Marci asked pleadingly.

"GEN'LL MAKE OUT WITH YOU IF SHE HAS TO!"

He sobered up quickly. But Gen looked disgusted. "Gen'll WHAT!" She quickly looked to Remus for help.

"I'm staying out of this one." he laughed.

"But Remus!" she pleaded.

"No buts. NOW MAKE OUT WITH ME!" Sirius laughed.

Gen groaned, gave one last dejected look in Remus's direction, and followed Sirius off to a private spot, coming back a few minutes later, her hair disheveled and with a sour look on her face. Sirius, however, never looked happier.

Well, needless to say, we got kicked out of the castle. And poor Remus got yelled at by a very unhappy Gen.

"Want to ride the London Eye?" James asked me. Naturally, I agreed. I should learn by now.

Should I tell what happened? Or can you guess? Well, for anyone who doesn't know us by now, we got stuck at the top. For THREE FRICKEN' HOURS! Sorry, so not lady-like of me. But when James is making the cart rock dangerously, and you're tempted to push him out, you're not going to act very ladylike. At least, I HOPE you wouldn't act ladylike.

We did finally get down. But our group was two too small. "Where's Gen and Remus?" I asked.

"I KNEW IT! She's killed him and is off attempting to destroy the evidence!" James gasped.

"No, James." Celeste sighed. "They've gone off for some boy-friend-girl-friend time."

"Boy..friend...girl...friend...time?" Sirius asked slowly.

"That's what I said." Celeste said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What is this... time... of which you speak?" he asked.

"You don't know what BF-GF time is?" Marci asked.

Sirius shook his head.

"Well, I'm not telling you then." she laughed.

Gen and Remus finally came back, after nearly two hours more.

"What were you two doing?" James asked.

"Nothing." Gen smiled.

"Right, Gen. Fess up." I told her.

"We've done nothing. We just wanted to get away from the insanity." she murmured.

"Yeah, sure." Sirius muttered. I must say, he looked a tad jealous.

A/n

Sorry I ended it there. I drew dead. I'm so sorry.


	30. Hollywood Sirius

Summertime

Chapter 30

Hollywood Sirius

I never want to go to Hollywood. Again. Ever. It was creepy. But fun! But still creepy. And a very nice place, but still. Well, I'll tell you guys about that.

We were walking down some really crowded street, and I noticed a bunch of girls looking at me funny. Well, I disreguarded it. You know, girls look at me like that a lot. But, then, one came over, and asked me, "Are you, like, a movie star?"

"A what?" I asked.

"A movie star! You're, like, so hot! You HAVE to have been in at least ONE movie!" she squealed.

"Wow, Siri. I never knew you did porn." Gen muttered, attempting to brush past me.

"Ohmygod, is, she, like, your girlfriend?"

Gen glared at her. "Not on your life, you bubbly freak."

"Sooo, does that mean your single?" she asked, ignoring Gen's comment.

"Yes..." I muttered. But, then, her and her friends began to chase after me, screaming, and, I guess hoping I was a movie star or something. They chased me for an hour. A FULL HOUR! Where DO these fangirls get their energy?

But, then, I was saved. By the most unlikely person. Yeah. Miss Gen.

"Why do I always have to save you?" she asked, pulling me away from the evilness.

"Because you love me?" I asked. She glared at me like she was about to throw me back to the fangirls.

"I will throw you back." she hissed. "I'm in love with Reme, and you know it."

"Reme!" I asked.

She nodded. "Now, come on. James is worried about you. And Peter's trying to say you're dead, so he can take all your stuff."

"Gen?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"You don't like me, do you?"

"I like you just fine, Sirius."

"But...?"

"There's no but. I like you. And that's all."

I grinned. "So, there's hope?"

She sighed. "Maybe. Just maybe."

Yes! I could've done backflips at that moment. Instead, I just jumped around, chanting, "There's hope, there's hope!"

"You don't behave and there won't be hope." she growled.

"Yes'm."

We cut down this alleyway, and I had to do it. I had to. "Gen, one last question?"

"Fine." she sighed.

"You've got great legs, what time do they open?"

She just groaned and shoved me into a dumpster. I popped my head out, pulled a banana peel off my face, and shouted, "I LOVE YOU, TOO, GEN!"

She laughed and continued on. Wait. She laughed? At me? Ah, man, this was the best day of my life. I love Hollywood!


	31. Cuba Marci

Summertime

Chapter 31

A/n In reponse to a review, my mind is SO made up.

Cuba Marci

I didn't like Cuba. But then again, I didn't get to SEE much of Cuba. And it was Gen's fault. Yes, Gen's this time.

We were heading back to our hotel, Lily had forgotten something, and Sirius was just playing around with Gen. He kept bothering her and bothering her and bothering her. She had enough, and started screaming, "RAPE!"

"Gen, I'm just playing!" but before he could argue, Cuban policemen had began to smack him around with their billyclub... things.

"OK, bub, you're going downtown."

"But we already are - ow!"

"Oops." Gen muttered. "Didn't mean for THAT to happen."

We quickly made it back to the hotel, and hide in our room for the rest of the day, just to make sure nothing bad would happen. Gen and Remus were camped out of one bed, James and Lily on the one next to them. I was braiding Celeste's hair on the one across from James and Lily's bed. And Peter was on the bed in front of Gen and Remus's bed. Confusing? Yes.

Anyway, Peter was giving Gen an evil look. She had, inadvertantly, of course, had one of his heroes locked up in Muggle prison.

"Gen, why did you do that?" Lily asked, attempting to knock James, who was taking up most of the bed, off.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Yell rape."

"It was a natural reflex." she shrugged.

"I thought you LOVED Sirius?" Celeste asked.

"Nope. I love Remus. I just love pushing Sirius's buttons." she smiled.

"Gen, you're heartless." Remus sighed.

"I know." she giggled, smacking him with a pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" James laughed, smacking me with a pillow. Soon, feathers and pillow covers were flying everywhere. Gen, giggling hysterically, was tackled by James, who was jumped on by Peter, Lily, and myself.

"DOGPILE ON GEN!" Celeste squealed. Soon, she was ontop of the pile. Remus was standing nearby, chuckling.

"Ow, my spine." came a very muffled cry from the bottom of the pile.

"Oh, poor Gen." I said, trying to get off. But, nope, I couldn't. I, too, was trapped.

Then, there was a knock at the door. We all pleaded with Remus not to answer, or wait until we could get up, but, nooo, he had to answer it anyway. It was Sirius, still fuming that no one had bailed him out. "Guys, you could've gotten me out! Dumbledore had to come and save me. Thanks. Thanks a lot. And that doesn't look right." he added, noticing the pile.

"Oh, shut up." Gen groaned. Between Remus and Sirius, we finally saved her from the evil pile.

A/n

Where next? Running out of ideas.


	32. Galapagos Islands James

Summertime

Chapter 32

the7bells: We ALL do not want Gen/Siri, love.

Slytherin-girl TF lover: Whee! Another idea. I thank you.

Jackie G: Yes, I did catch that.

Ari: I thank you, too.

meenyrocks: I would've thought it obvious.

PurpleTears: happy dance Wonderful idea.

But I'm going with Ari's idea. It's funny.

Galapagos Islands James

I didn't pick the Galapagos because of the beaches, no, no. I picked it because of the turtles. Well, torti, or whatever the plural of tortise is. I wanted to ride one. "Sirius, want to ride a turtle with me?" I asked.

"No, thanks. I've spent enough time in Muggle jail."

"Well, what about you, Gen?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled. "James, you know me. I'll try anything once. Twice, if you're lucky." My kind of woman. Shame she doesn't look near as good as Lily.

"Well, let's go, then."

So, we found a couple of turtles. She hopped on one very gracefully. I swear, she's done this before. Damn you, Gen. I, on the other hand, had a lot of trouble getting on mine. It didn't want to stay still. Gen was laughing at me, but I finally got on it. "YAH, TURTLE, YAH!" I shouted. The turtle, however, didn't want to go. "Um, giddyup?" Nothing.

Gen was still laughing at me. "Let's go, turtle." Oh, yeah. HER turtle goes.

"Gen, how do you do it?"

"It's easy when you're a girl." she laughed again.

"But, how do you get it to goooo!"

"Tell it to go."

"Go, turtle?" I asked hopefully. It moved. YAY! "Gen, have I ever told you?"

"Told me what?" she asked, happily riding her turtle.

"I love you." I laughed. She laughed, too.

"Well, does Lily know about this?"

"Naw, think we should tell her?" I asked, attempting to be serious.

"Yeah." she said, then burst into hysterics. Again.

Four hours later, I was beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea. Gen didn't either.

"James, I can't feel my bum." she whined. And we had only traveled, well, not too far.

"I can't either." I moaned, falling off my turtle. And of course, it kept on going. Gen got off hers, too.

"I wonder where everyone else is?" she asked, helping me up.

"Probably laughing at us."

"Point taken."

But, oh, the police officers. "We hear you two have been harassing an endangered species?" one of them said.

"It's OK. We're foriegn." I told him.

"We didn't know they were endangered." Gen said, attempting to look cute and innocent.

"Well, OK. We'll let you off with a warning this time."

"Amazing." I told her after they left.

"I love being a girl." she grinned.

"I'm sure you do." I said, giving her a high-five. "YOU can get away with anything."

"I know."

Well, we finally found our freaks we call friends. They had had a pretty uneventful day. Sucks for them.


	33. Alaska Celeste

Summertime

Chapter 33

Alaska Celeste

I was crazy to pick Alaska, but, then again, I kind of wanted to stick Sirius to one of those harnesses and make him become a sleddog for a day. My ulterior motive, if you will.

"Celeste, another freezing cold place?"

"Yes, Gen. Another freezing place." I smiled.

"Of course." she sighed, heading to the loft of the cabin.

"Oh, Gen's in one of her moods." Sirius laughed.

"Gen's ALWAYS in a mood." Remus chuckled.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"God, she's got us bugged." Sirius groaned. "How will I EVER get any peace?"

"What is this peace you speak of?" James asked.

"I... don't know..." Sirius said, and began to laugh.

"You're all idiots." I muttered.

"I thank you. I really do." Remus muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, not you, Moony. Of course I didn't mean you."

"Nope, too late now." he muttered.

In case you haven't figured it out, we were all seated around a large, warm fire in the living room of the cabin. Peter was roasting marshmallows, like a moron. I was on the couch, stuck between the two most annoying people in the world: James and Sirius. Poor me.

Sirius was all hyper, for reasons unbeknown to the rest of us. So, I set my idea into motion.

"Sirius, want to go outside?"

"Outside, outside, outside!" he cried, transforming into his dogform. I snatched up a leash I kept for just such purposes and raced after him.

"SLOW DOWN!" I called. He finally ran over to me so I could leash him. "Ha, I got you now, Dog-Boy!"

He whined, knowing I had something planned for him.

"Oh, shut up." I muttered. I found a harness, and tied him up with the other dogs.

I called Gen, who came with me, to escape the confines of idiocy, over and we decided to race Sirius around the compound. He was pretty fast. In fact, a bit too fast. After we picked ourselves out of the snow, yeah, we crashed, some guys came over and offered to buy him from us.

"Sorry, he's not for sale." Gen said with a smile. Sirius was quite happy with that.

"Oh, really? What if the right offer came along?"

"How much you offering, then?"

But I had to stop her. She'd take the first offer. "Um, she said before, he's not for sale, so, he's not for sale." I said firmly. "Come along, Padfoot." I said, grabbing his leash and leashing him. He raced happily back to the cabin, wagging his tail and chasing some birds.

"Are you stupid?" Gen asked me. "We could've been rid of him forever."

"Me, stupid?" I laughed. "No, as much I hated to do it, James would've killed me."

A/n

So, who, where? And, please, no more Gen/Reme bashing. Or I'LL KILL YOU!


	34. Finland Remus

Summertime

Chapter 34

A/n Well, I've decided against torturing you guys. But you wait, I'll get you guys soon enough.

Finland Remus

"Remus, why Finland?" Sirius asked sadly. "You pick the lamest places."

"I do not."

"Oh, yeah, right, that's Peter's title."

"Where is the little rat, anyway?" Gen asked, using James as her pillow.

"Hiding from us, I suppose."

"Maybe we should give him one last chance?" Lily asked.

"NO!" Gen, Sirius, and James shouted.

"Could you even IMAGINE where he'd go?" Sirius asked, throwing a pillow at Lily.

"Wisconsin, most likely." I supplied.

"You guys are so mean to him!" Lily gaped.

"Yeah, well, better us than some random strangers." Nice, Gen. Exactly what I was thinking.

"Stop being mean, Gen!" Marci screeched.

"NEVER!" Gen shouted back.

"That's like telling snow not to fall." Sirius groaned.

"Wind not to blow."

"OK, I GET IT!" Gen huffed. We all laughed at her. "It's not funny." she muttered.

"Aw, Gen, we still love you." Lily laughed.

"You guys are the mean ones." she muttered, rolling off the bed. "Ow, my spine."

"Oh, Gen. You OK?" Sirius asked, poking her with his wand.

"No, and the poking DOESN'T HELP!"

"Sorry."

"You're such an ass!" she fussed.

"Sorry."

"If you were so sorry you wouldn't do it anymore!"

"Sorry."

Gen groaned. "James, please smother him?" she asked. James nodded and attempted to smother Sirius.

"Whoa, hang on. Since when has James done your bidding?" I asked her.

"Since you haven't." she smiled sweetly.

"Nothing I want to hear about." Sirius muttered, running off into the next room. Gen laughed.

"Me either." James muttered, following quickly behind Sirius.

"Us too." Marci and Lily said, also scampering behind her.

"What'd I do?" Gen asked sweetly.

"I don't want to hear this either." I grinned, following behind the others.

Poor Gen. We left her all alone. Oh, well. She needed a time-out anyway.


	35. Sweden Gen

Summertime

Chapter 35

Sweden Gen

My head's killing me. And, yeah, we were, Remus and I, that is, fighting with Sirius. It all started with him asking a stupid question of me. "Gen, you're a halfblood, right?"

"No, she's Muggleborn." Remus said.

Sirius blinked. "No, she's not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Sirius, I, of all people, should know."

"You CAN'T be Muggleborn. You were named after a witch." he said, shaking his head, thinking I was lying to him.

"No, my aunt, Marci's mum, named me, and SHE'S a witch." I sighed.

"I'm so confused!" Sirius muttered.

"Me too."

"I'm not. Although, Sirius is on the verge of confusing me. At least I know I'm Muggleborn." I said.

"And that's a good thing, right?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, Sirius. It's a good thing." Remus laughed.

"You guys are so not funny." I muttered, making as though I were about to leave, but hide just outside the door. I KNEW Sirius was going to try to convince Remus I was halfblood. Why he was making a fuss about this, I don't think I want to know.

"Remus, mate, you're pulling my leg. You'd better be, anyway."

"No, I'm not. She's a Muggleborn. Why do you care, anyway?"

"My mother. She'd snap if she knew."

"Yeah, but think, no more crazy mum, mate." I laughed from my hiding spot, but not too loudly.

"No more me, you mean." he laughed.

"Yeah, that, too. Why do YOU even care, anyway?" Remus asked.

"I don't, not really. I mean, if I ever wanted to marry her, or something, my mum'd kill me."

"Like she'd ever marry you, mate." Remus laughed. "Sorry." he added.

"Ah, it's OK. Where'd she get off to, anyway?"

I tried to hide better, but they caught me.

"Been eavesdropping, Gen?" Remus asked.

"No, Moony. I haven't been dropping any eaves." I said sweetly.

"I don't believe you." Sirius muttered.

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"Nope, sure don't." Remus grinned.

A/n

The nect chapter is already planned out, so bleh.


	36. Wisconsin Peter

Summertime

Chapter 36

Wisconsin Peter

Yay, they ACTUALLY gave me another chance! Yay! Well, I doubt they will, after this time. Gen's looking like she's ready to kill me. So is Sirius. Just because I picked the place with the world's best cheese, doesn't mean it's SO bad. Or does it?

"I'm going to kill you." I heard Gen mutter to Lily. It was Lily's idea to give me this second chance. Gen's so mean. I hate her. But don't tell her that. She'd kill me.

It was after the tour of the cheese factory that even Remus was beginning to look slightly pissed with me. I'm a rat, OK! Dammit, I like cheese!

But, oh, Sirius soon found something to do. Yeah, he was chasing cows.

"Here, moo-moo cow!" he laughed. The cows didn't appreciate that. Neither did I. After all, cows help make CHEESE!

"Sirius, leave the damn cow alone." Gen muttered.

"Never! Moo-moo cow... c'mere moo-moo cow..." he called. She finally got mad with him and smacked him with her purse. "OW! Gen, what do you have in there, a brick?"

"Nope." she smiled. See? I told you she was mean. She's a bad, horrible person who, um, nevermind.

Sirius, Gen, Remus, and Celeste decided to head back to our motel. Good.

"So, Peter, you do know you're never getting to pick where we go again, don't you?" James asked.

"No."

"Gen won't allow it. And she's in charge of the monies."

"Monies, James?" Lily asked.

"Monies." he nodded.

"James, you're an idiot."

"I know." he grinned. "And that's why I love ME!"

Everybody loves James. Or so he thinks.

"Everybody loves me." he singsong-ed.

"No, we don't." Marci giggled.

"Yes-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Yes, Lily." they muttered.

"Good. Thank you." she laughed.

OK, taking the attention away from ME here. But, nope, I couldn't speak up. I was too afriad. I'm a little wimp. And James, Sirius, and Gen are always teasing me about that.

"I feel pretty!" James skipped along the streets of Wisconsin.

"James, what in the blue hell are you doing?"

"I feel pretty?" he asked.

"Ye-eah. You do that." Marci sighed. Now, she's sweet. I like her. Lily and Celeste are OK, but Gen, well, she's evil incarnate. YAY! I said a big word. Kudoes for me! Or, whatever.

Well, James had obviously gotten into some sugar or something. He was uberly hyper. And it was a bit scary. I feared for my life at a few points. But, well, he calmed down, after a while. Which was definately a good thing. Phew.

A/N So, no more Peter. Happyness. lol. Hmm, who next? This has got to start winding down, or Gen will be poorer than the Weasleys.


	37. Special Vacation Lily

Summertime

Chapter 37, maybe?

A/n You people. Sigh.

Special Vaction Lily

Gen came up with a wonderful idea. We, the girls, at least, all agreed to it. The boys had no clue. So, when they asked us the next morning at breakfast where we were going, I just smiled sweetly.

"Well, gee, James, we decided to go somewhere fairly cheap." Gen smiled.

"And where would that be?"

"Vacation at James's house!" Celeste giggled.

"My... my house!" James asked, nearly choking on his pancakes.

"James, I didn't think you'd agree!" Gen squealed, smiling wider by the second.

James, however, did not take too kindly to this sudden decision. Actually, it wasn't very sudden. We stayed up until two in the morning, trying to think of someplace to go. Gen, who was half-asleep at the time, suggested James's house, and, naturally, we all agreed. It was the perfect opportunity to ransack a friend's house.

"And we don't know about you guys, but we're ready to go." I grinned.

Sirius followed, quite pleased with our idea. Remus followed us, half-asleep. Peter was thinking about it. But James looked like he was about to kill us.

Sirius said James had attempted to flush his house keys down the toilet as he was trying to pack his stuff. James, honey, we're witches. It's called magic.

But, we made it, no problem. Sirius dropped onto the couch, while Gen and Celeste took off, no idea what they were looking for. Remus called a hesitant warning off to Gen, before claiming James's bed as his own. Marci and I headed off to the bathroom, writing stupid little things on the mirror with our lipstick.

James, meanwhile, was asking Sirius whose idea this was.

"Who do you think?" Sirius asked back.

"Gen?"

"Bingo."

"Oh, so it's this Bingo person?"

"No."

"So, who!"

"Gen."

"Ooooh. WHERE IS SHE!"

That question was answered with a shriek of, "EW, JAMES! YOU'RE DISGUSTING!"

"No, I'm James. And those are Sirius's."

"Ew, Sirius! You freak! Gah, if I WAS going out with you, I'd SOOOO dump you!" Gen cried, diviing into James's closet.

"What'd I do?" Sirius called from the den.

I have no idea what Gen said, she was in a shut closet, after all, but she was obviously berating Sirius.

Sirius, who had made his way into James's bedroom, glanced at the closet, then to James. "Let's lock her in."

"Let's."

"JAMES POTTER, YOU'D BETTER LET ME OUT!" she cried.

"Nope." James grinned. Poor Gen, she had dropped her wand when she jumped into the closet.

Remus sighed and let her out. She, being the overly dramatic person that she is, jumped into his arms, and exclaimed, "MY HERO!"

He just laughed at her and dropped her on her ass.

"So not my hero anymore." she muttered.

"Well, good, I didn't want the job anyway." Remus laughed.

"Well, fine." she giggled.

"Gee, Gen, you should've bounced right back up." Sirius laughed, causing her to slap him. "Ow, face-five."

"And you deserved it." she pouted.

"Yeah, well, you love me anyway, right? RIGHT!"

"Nope." she smiled and walked off.

"Guys, can't we go to Gen's house?" James asked.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I said no." Aw, Remus is so sweet.

"Moony, you're mean."

"I don't care." Remus grinned. "You're not destroying Gen's house."

"Fine, we'll destroy yours."

A/n

Aw, so mean of them!


	38. Gen's House Sirius

Summertime

Chapter 38

A/n We've not had a fight. I just took her off my list because lately she's been doing all slash fics, and I dun like slash. And I've never been on her list, only Author Alert. But we're still friends, I think.

Gen's House Sirius

We guys had to get revenge on the evilness that is Gen. So, we, that is, James and myself had decided to crash HER house. Plus, she had cool Muggle stuff and we wanted to play with it. Well, I wanted to play with it.

"Why Gen's house? Why can't you go destroy MY house?" Celeste asked.

"Well, we can do that too." I grinned.

"You do know Gen's going to hate you forever, right?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." James nodded. "And I'm fine with that."

"Well, I could never hate James, but I can hate Sirius just fine." Gen smiled, running a brush through her hair.

The first thing James noticed when we got to Gen's was: "GEN'S GOT A POOL!" and he dove in. Fully clothed. I was expecting a skinny dip from him.

"Gee, Gen. You could've told us that before. We'd've spent the whole summer here." I told her.

"And that's exactly WHY I didn't tell you." she smiled that evil, yet hot, sickly sweet smile of hers.

"Good on ya, Gen." Marci grinned.

"I thank you. Truly I do."

It began to rain so James and I headed inside. We were soaked, and Gen started to shout at us not to track water on her carpet.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, madam witchy woman." James muttered.

"I heard that, James." she laughed.

She was with Celeste, in the kitchen. Both were talking rather quickly and in rather hushed voices.

"You talking about me?" I asked, all sauve-like.

"Nope." Celeste smiled.

"Why would we?" Gen asked.

"I dunno. You guys are being secretive. I was thinking it might have something to do with me, and you two wanting to kill me."

They just laughed at me. Mean women. I swear, if- erm, keep this PG, Sirius.

OK, I'm calm now.

"Let's go to Gen's room." James grinned.

"OK!"

So, we went up to her room. But she already beat us to it. She locked her wardrobe, closet, and anything else we could get to. And we couldn't unlock it. Even with magic.

"Gen is evil." James muttered.

"Deliciously evil." I grinned.

"Ew, Sirius. She's right. You ARE disgusting." he laughed.

"Thank you, Sir Points Out The Obvious." I laughed back.

James shook his head. "We're insane, mate."

"Special even."

A/n

So, very important question to ask of you guys. I'm getting new glasses Tuesday. Should I get gold frames with red tints or silver frames with green tints? Leaning towards silver/green myself.


	39. The End

Summertime

Chapter 39

A/n OK, so Slytherin colored glasses it is.

And this is the last chapter. I dunno if I'll do another. I got some mean-ass reviews this time around.

The End! No Narration.

Everyone had passed out on Gen's living room floor at about three in the morning. Sirius had his feet on the couch, the rest of him was on the floor. Gen stetched out on the nearest recliner. James had sprawled across the coffee table. Celeste, Lily, and Marci were on the couch, Sirius's feet in Marci's lap. Remus had claimed the loveseat. And Peter had curled up, ratlike, in the rocking chair in the corner.

Sirius was the first awake. "What's for breakfast, mumma?" he muttered.

Marci yawned, shoving his feet off her lap. "Nothing for you." she yawned again, heading towards the kitchen.

"Aw, Marci, fix me some breakfast?" he pleaded, following her.

"Nope."

"Aw."

Celeste was awake next. "Sirius, shut up." she muttered, heading into the kitchen.

"Will YOU make me some breakfast?" he asked her.

"If you shut up."

"OK!"

Soon the three of them were munching toast.

"Summer's drawing to a close." Celeste muttered.

"And Gen's getting increasingly pissed with us for spending her money." Sirius grinned.

"Just a tad." Marci agreed.

Just then, they heard hysterical giggling coming from the living room. Gen and Lily were awake, and laughing at James. Their laughter woke up Remus, who began to chuckle.

The girls made their way to the kitchen, which was getting crowded.

"Where's Moony?"

"Shower." Gen answered with a yawn.

"Oooh. If you'll excuse me, I think I need a bath, too." Sirius grinned. Soon, the girls heard the unimistakeable splash as Sirius jumped into the pool.

"OK..." Celeste muttered. "So, Gen, whatcha going to do, all by yourself?" Celeste asked. Gen shrugged, nibbling on scrambled eggs.

"Aw, Gen's going to be lonesome." Marci said.

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Sorry."

"S'OK." Gen muttered.

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

They heard a shout, and saw, out of the kitchen window, James and Sirius attempting to drown Peter.

Gen laughed. "They're so stupid."

"They're going to wind up killing each other." Lily sighed.

"They need to."

"Aw, Gen, don't be so mean."

"No, I think I will." she smiled meakly.

"Fine, then. Be mean."

"OK, I will." she laughed.

A/n

So, the end. No better way to end it than with everyone eating breakfast or being silly.


End file.
